Stolen Time
by Rose Beloved
Summary: Veran was taken to Labrynna. Vaati was sealed in the Four Sword. Years passed and Vaati has been freed by a lowly servant girl who offers to help him find his stolen love. VaatixVeran.


**Inspired by Coli Chibi's original fan fic **_**The Legend of Vaati: The Lost Love. **_

**I couldn't resist writing a spin-off (with Coli's permission of course).**

**I recommend reading his story before reading mine if you want better detail. ******

**-**

Darkness was all that was left of his life. Darkness, bound to a sword for the rest of eternity, never to see the blessings of daylight again.

It only made him angrier, how humanity could just cast him out like he was nothing, a piece of Picori-Hylian _trash_.

They took like away from him. They took love. They took his sanity.

_Bastards…all of them!_

She was gone. They took her. He could do nothing about it. Link had surely already made his way to Labrynna to relieve that land of its evils. He could sense it. Labrynna was being tormented by the Dark King, and it was Link's duty to destroy such an evil force.

What could he do? Sealed away in a sword until the end of time. His beloved…she was in danger. He knew it. He could feel it.

It was killing him slowly, for he could do nothing.

_Veran…_

_Please, please don't die!_

_I swear, if he lays even a hair on you…_

Suddenly, a distant sound rattled the sword-bound spirit from his thoughts.

-

"Sokra!" called a deep voice. The bottom floor of the Hyrulian castle was no different than the rest of the massive structure. It was beautifully decorated with drapes of red and gold.

The stone walls were charred white to ensure their purity. The floors were a gorgeous, slick cream marble draped with a royal class crimson carpet. Stained glass windows illuminated the halls, projecting colors and shapes onto the floors.

A brunette girl walked the halls rather curiously. Her hair was tattered, overgrown bangs covering her purple eyes while the rest draped over her back. The voice called again, causing her to look back. She said nothing and continued to walk.

The girl was dressed in servant's uniform: a green tunic over her torso, short sleeved with a slight puff close to the shoulders and a long sienna skirt. Long white arm warmers sat just before her elbows. She wore a white bonnet and a matching white mantle embroidered with Hyrule's crest.

She turned back and noticed a shadow creeping along the edge of the walls.

"Sokra?" called the voice once more. She bit her lip and looked to her right, ducking into the archway that lead to a magnificent garden. She slipped behind a stone pillar until she was sure the guard was gone.

Sokra sighed and let her back slide down the wall, thankful that the guard did not see her. Honestly, she did not know why she felt she had to sneak around on this particular day. Something was pulling her, some unknown force causing her to act this way.

She opened her eyes, noticing a discoloration in the lighting. Something about the garden was different today. Something strange.

Suddenly she felt herself overwhelmed by a mysterious force, as if a hand had reached inside of her chest and had grasped her heart, forcing her to walk toward the opposite wall.

The wall across from her was glowing slightly, markings trailing from top to bottom in an arch-like pattern illuminating and pulsing with light in thousands of colors.

Sokra was compelled to place her hand on the wall. As soon as she touched it, a burning sensation wreaked havoc on her system. She gasped and drew back, staring down the wall as if it were a predator.

Things began to shift, a low rumble came from the wall until the spot she had touched began to slow. The shape of her hand, where she had placed it, lit up into different colors before the shape expanded into something resembling a…portal?

Sokra's eyes widened. She pushed back her bangs to get a better look. It was indeed a portal of some sort. The mysterious force that had taken her before was compelling her to touch the wall again.

She couldn't resist it, even thought she knew she would probably be burned again.

This time was different.

She placed her hand on the spot once more, but she wasn't burned. She felt as though she was placing her hand in warm bathwater. It was very relaxing…

Sokra then found that she had pushed her hand through the wall, but it was too late now. Her whole arm had gone in, then her head, torso, then the rest of her body.

For a few moments, she could have sworn she had been drowning in warm water until the surrounding temperatures shifted suddenly, and she collided with a hard surface.

Sokra let out a cough, trying to expel water from her body until she realized that she had not been in water.

Her clothes were still dry. She looked up from the dark floor and found herself facing a long hallway with another glowing door at the end.

Startled, she stood up and stumbled a bit, head rush taking a momentary effect.

The hall had a mystic feel to it. The floors were lined with black marble, the walls with a deep blue stone and stained glass windows leading out into nothingness.

The ceiling seemed endless, as if the ocean and the night sky had merged right there.

Sokra looked ahead and began to walk toward the illuminated doorway, the compelling force taking her over once more. She passed by statues of a man on a horse, wielding a large sword with a triforce symbol on his left hand. She felt like she had seen him before…

She found that she had already walked through the doorway and into a large room. There were four points in the room, one on each corner, lit into different colors: orange, blue, purple, green. She then realized where she was.

"The legendary…Elemental Sanctuary…" she gasped.

It was exactly like the kind of Hyrule had told it to be. Each element huddled there safely, and the sacred Four Sword lay resting in its pedestal in the center for the elements to guard.

Sokra felt the force pull her closer to the sword.

-

The soul bound spirit felt the presence coming closer. He looked toward the area where he had sensed it. He could see nothing, only blackness.

Wait…

Suddenly the force was stronger. He felt himself being pulled toward the presence until suddenly he realized how close they were to his prison.

A sly smirk molded itself to his features. Using what little magic he had left, he strengthened the pull between the forces.

He was going to get out no matter what.

-

Sokra hadn't realized what had happened until she found herself standing right before the sword. The sacred blade glowed lightly, a voice penetrating her mind with a soft tone. The sound made her dizzy, sleepy almost.

_Release me_, said the whisper. Sokra felt she had no choice.

Her hand seemed to make its own way to the sword until its owner felt her skin at the hard steel handle.

She placed both hands on the sword's handle, staring at the shining blade with curious intent.

_Pull out the blade!!_

Sokra's muscles tensed as she pulled on the blade. A troubled groan escaped her throat as the thick metal was heavy. The sword's edges lit up with a mysterious light and it began to slide out easier.

The blade's edge reached its end, and was now all the way out of the pedestal.

A loud cackle filled the room, followed by a blinding light. The surrounding area gained a suffocating black aura. Sokra dropped the sword and fell back, unable to breathe.

A voice came forward in the darkness.

"Finally! After all these years of being sealed away in that vile thing!!" it shouted. The energy was beginning to clear. Sokra looked toward the opposite end of the pedestal, noticing a figure taking form.

From what she could see, they had long, pale lavender hair, and skin just a shade lighter. A long, midnight purple cape covered the majority of their back. Sokra could tell it was male by the voice. He appeared to be in his twenties.

"Heh heh heh…I must thank you, young miss, for releasing me from my prison." he said.

Sokra's eyes widened. The man turned around and showed his face.

His hair covered the right of his red eyes. A battle scar lay under the left one. He wore a light purple tunic and shockingly orange pants. The sandals seemed to match.

Sokra said nothing, afraid that the man may harm her in some way. He huffed and smirked at her slyly.

"I suppose you're wondering who I am, eh?"

Sokra nodded hesitantly. The man smirked and answered.

"I am Vaati, Sorcerer of Winds."


End file.
